The Next Trios
by not a daddys girl
Summary: Harry and Ginny have three kids. Sirius, Lily and James. They then adopt a few children 3 Lupin's. The kids learnt how to do wandless magic, animagus transformations, and how to fight.When the group go to Hogwarts will it be for good?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived but now he was an adult living with his wife Ginny with his 3 children. They were triplets. Their names were Lily Ginny Molly Potter, James Remus Harry Potter, and Sirius Orion Zack Potter. The three got alone very well. The three had just turned 11 (August 13th). Harry and his family lived like muggles because Voldemort was still alive and they were in hiding. The three had Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes. Except the only thing Lily had different then her brothers was that she had a lightning bolt on her forehead like Harry.

"Sirius is there any mail?" asked Harry.

"Yes there was dad", said Sirius, "Strange enough though is that they are on owls".

"GINNY", yelled Harry.

"What Harry what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"They got their letters we have to tell them", said Harry.

"Tell us what?" asked Lily coming into the kitchen.

"Lily where's James?" asked Harry.

"In the back", said Lily, "I'll go get him for you dad".

"Thank you", said Harry.

Lily left the kitchen and went to the door of the backyard she opened it grabbed James by the back of his clothes and brought him inside and shut the door.

"Mum and dad need to speak to us", said Lily letting go of his clothing, "Come on".

"Coming", said James.

They walked back to the kitchen and sat down on the table where their parents and brother were now sitting.

"Come sit", said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked back to the kitchen and sat down on the table where their parents and brother were now sitting.

"Come sit", said Harry.

"Mum what's the matter we never really have family meetings", said Sirius.

"Well you see Sirius when you three were in my stomach your father and I went into hiding", said Ginny.

"Why were you going into hiding mum?" asked James, "Was it because of us?"

"We went into hiding because someone was after your father to kill him and he would go after me to get him so we went into hiding", said Ginny, "We also did not want him to learn about you three otherwise he would try and kill you".

"Mummy what's going to happen?" asked Lily, "I looked at the mail the three letters were addressed to me James and Sirius and I looked at the back it had some sort of crest".

"Lily you are a witch and James and Sirius you are wizards", said Ginny, "That letter was from Hogwarts a school for our kind".

"So before you ask any questions I believe I have some explaining to do", said Harry, "When I was a baby a bad wizard named Voldemort or as everyone I know refers him a you-know-who anyways he tried to kill me because of a prophecy that had been made".

"We went into hiding before school was over I was in my sixth year and Harry was in his seventh", said Ginny.

"Anyways. We had to run away from Hogwarts to save everyone we knew and not to get them hurt we left everything family to friends", said Harry, "Voldemort found us a few times we went place to place that was why we moved to much because he was on our trail".

"Voldemort still alive and well will not go to any restraint to harm you he will harm you if he gets the chance", said Ginny.

"We have wands and everything", said Harry, "The house we are living in right now, is my family's old house and I has protections on it".

"Like what?" asked Sirius.

"Magic", said Ginny.

"Also I am sorry but you can't go to Hogwarts", said Harry, "Everyone thinks I and Ginny are dead".

"Why?" asked James.

"We've been gone for so long they believe us dead", said Ginny, "And we want it that way until we are needed again in the wizarding world".

* * *

DO NOT OWN ANY HP CHARACTERS. SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND THE PLOT IS MINE

I AM ONLY SAYING THAT NOW SO REMEMBER!

Please review. Next chapter tomorrow or the next


	3. Chapter 3

"But to make it up I will teach you ways the muggles fight, teach you to be an animagus and some wand less magic", said Harry.

"What's a muggle dad?" asked Lily.

"Someone non-magical", said Ginny.

"You've got a deal", the three said at the same time.

"Ok I will clean out the attic for our practice area", said Harry, "And helpers?"

"Me", they all said.

"Now or tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow", said Lily, "Samantha Finnegan said she wanted to give me something".

"Finnegan", said Ginny, "Where have we heard that name before?"

"Seamus", said Harry, "But I have no clue who he married".

"Can I tell Samantha about us?" asked Lily, "Or do I still have to go under the name Lily Finn?"

"Lily Finn no one can now", said Ginny.

"Ok mum can I go now?" asked Lily.

"Yes you may but be back my 9:00", said Ginny, "James Sirius any homework?"

"Nope", they both said.

"Then help your mother by cooking", said Harry.

"Ok we'll go start our homework then", they both said quickly.

The three then left the room.

Now in England at the burrow the Weasley's slept. Arthur and Molly Weasley had moved out of that house a while ago and gave it to Ron and Hermione. Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley had 7 children Matt who was in his 6th year, Amanda who was in her 4th, Sara and Alyssa in their 3rd year (taking after the Weasley twin heir loom and being pranksters), Zack who was in his 5th year, Dan who was in his 2nd year and Mary Ann who was entering her first year.

"Ron how's the search going?" asked Hermione.

"11 years, Hermione, I've been searching for Harry and Ginny and I never can find them", said Ron.

"Maybe everyone's right maybe they are dead", said Hermione.

"Mum! Dad!" yelled Matt, "Seamus just fire called and asked if I could baby sit Samantha right now can I?"

"Bring Mary Ann with you and you can", said Hermione, "Have fun".

"Thanks mum", said Matt, "Come on Mary".

"Bye", they called and then left

2 minutes later Mary and Matt arrived at the Finnegan house.

"Thank you so much Matt", said Seamus.

"My pleasure", said Matt, "Hope you don't mind mum and dad said I should bring Mary".

"That's alright", said Padma (Patil/Finnigan), "Samantha is in her room with her friend Lily".

"Mary why don't you go on up", said Seamus.

"Thanks Mr. Finnegan", said Mary.

Mary then ran upstairs and joined Samantha and Lily.

"Hey Sammy", said Mary, "Matt's babysitting and I got to come along".

"Cool", said Sam, "Lily meet one of my best friends Mary Ann Weasley Mary meet Lily Finn".

"Nice to meet you", said Lily, "Sam now what was so important you could not tell me threw the phone?"

"Oh that I have to go to a boarding school", said Sam.

"Just tell me", said Lily.

"I'm a witch there", said Sam.

"I won't tell anyone I promise", said Lily, "Anyways all I have for friends is you my brothers and my parents. If you are wondering Mary I'm not allowed to really speak to anyone except Sam because my dad and mum are scared I might get kidnapped".

"You have brothers how many?" asked Mary, "How'd you get that on your head? Itreminds me of a picture my dad had of his friend".

"I have two and we are triplets. You?" said Lily, "This bolt on my head is a birthmark".

"I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters", said Mary.

"Well I've got to go Sammy mum and dad will be freaked out if I am not home soon", said Lily.

"Bye", said Sam.

Lily walked downstairs and said bye to Seamus and left the house even though she had just arrived. Once she got home she went up to her room and went onto her bed. She always did this. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"What is it James?" asked Lily

"What's the matter?" asked James.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks to the three people who reviewed.

Here are the replies:

No i am not going to change the names of the kids

Thanks i think i will put the next trio as the name

and lastly:

Thank you

Next chapter: The three start their fighting lessons from Harry.

-hermione1208


	4. chapter 4

"Guess who gets to go to Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Sam?" asked James.

"Yes", said Lily, "Also guess who I just met".

"Who?" asked Sirius coming into the room.

"Remember how mum always mentions Weasley", said Lily, "Well I just met a girl named Mary Ann Weasley and I think she's our cousin's because she has the hair exactly like mum's and remember how mum ran way with dad well maybe mum had siblings".

"I see", said James, "Anyways you done your homework yet I wanna do something without Dad knowing".

"What would that be?" asked Sirius.

"Cleaning the attic", said James, "I found some awesome stuff in there a while ago".

"Nah", said Lily, "I've got a better idea".

"What would that be?" asked James.

"Let's just be with mum and dad they need it", said Lily, "Mum left her family behind and I saw some books in the library and dad is famous and he lost both his parents because of Voldemort".

"I think she's got a point James", said Sirius.

"Yeah come on", said James leaving the room and walking towards the kitchen.

"Mum", said Lily, "Need help?"

"No", said Ginny, "How about you guys go and help Harry clean the attic he's already started".

"Alright", they said and left the room. They walked 4 stacks of stairs and then walked up a ladder that was pulled down and walked up.

"Need help dad?" asked Sirius entering first.

"Actually no but we can start training in a few minutes", said Harry using his wand and cleaning the place up. The boxes that were there now were to the sides and anything that Harry had toke out of the boxes lay on the wood (Robes, belt, and mask Red for Lily, Green for Sirius, Blue for James).

"Lily you get the red Sirius Green and James Blue", said Harry, "These will be your battle robes I have teal and your mother has a baby blue".

"Why?" asked James.

"When you fight a real fight against bad guys wear these robes", said Harry.

"Alright can we get started?" asked Sirius.

"Alright", said Harry.

For about 2 hours Harry taught them karate, judo, and meditation. They then had supper and Ginny then joined them for their animagus teaching.

"I'm various animals as many as I want actually", said Harry.

"And I am a cat, and Phoenix", said Ginny.

"Ami Forms", said Harry pointing his wand a Lily.

She then had a Phoenix and a wolf.

Ginny then did that same thing to James. He turns into a cat and Phoenix. Sirius was last he had a black dog and a phoenix.

"Ok now that you have seen what animals you can turn into you have got to concentrate on one of them", said Ginny.

Over 3 hours of practicing they all had their forms perfect.

"Well time for bed kids", said Harry looking at his watch, "I think a little run in the morning will do".

"Ok", they all said and walked down the stairs and into their rooms. Lily though was extremely tired fell asleep on the floor in her room.

Harry walked down the stairs and went to James room and tucked him in and said good night he then did the same for Sirius. Once he reached Lily's room he smiled. He picked her up put her in her bed and tucked her in.

"Some day my child you will learn of my fate and yours to", whispered Harry, "About what will happen either you or me will have to".

Harry then lay with Lily and fell asleep with her.

Back at the Weasley residence Hermione was just tucking Mary in.

"Mummy I met a new person", said Mary.

"Wow what's her name?" asked Hermione.

"Lily", said Mary, "Finn".

"How'd you meet her?" asked Hermione.

"She was over with Samantha but she left quite quickly", said Mary, "Like she was hiding something".

"Well I'll talk to the Finnegan's for her address and speak with her parents about making a play date", said Hermione.

"She says she only has Samantha and her family as her friends", said Mary.

"Well that's alright", said Hermione, "Anyone can do that".

"Mummy what happened to Ginny and Harry?" asked Mary, "I've been in the attic there were letters and pictures everywhere".

"We don't know honey", said Hermione, "They disappeared during the night and never returned".

**Flashback**

"Ron where's Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I thought he was with you Hermione", said Ron, "He was not in bed this morning".

"Maybe he's at breakfast already", said Hermione.

"Coming Nev?" asked Ron.

"Coming", said Neville.

They walked down the stairs and into the great hall they stopped at the door and looked at the table of Gryffindor's.

"I don't see him", said Ron, "Or Ginny in that matter".

Hermione ran out of the hall and people turned to see Ron running after her and Neville walking to the table. Hermione ran outside over to Hagrid's house looked in the window. No Harry. She then entered the forest.

"Bane", called Hermione.

A centaur came out of the trees.

"What is it young Granger?" asked Bane.

"Have you seen Harry or Ginny?" asked Ron.

"No", said Bane.

Hermione ran out of the forest and towards the lake and and slipped and started crying.

"Ron you must promise me we will look for them until we find them", said Hermione.

"I know I will", said Ron, "I promise".

**End flashback**

Hermione had fallen asleep with Mary in the bed. They curled up together and slept. Ron entered the room and left quickly. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. He then sat down on a chair.

"Accio Harry's photo album and mine", said Ron.

Four photo albums then came flying from the staircase and stopped in mid air for Ron to grab and he did.

He then started looking threw his album. Years 1-6, summer times they spent together and their Christmas times. Tears started to come down Ron's face.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Dan coming down stairs, "Why are you crying".

"Past Dan that's all", said Ron.

"Your sure you are alright because I can go get mum", said Dan.

"She'll act like me to", said Ron, "Dan tell your mother I've gone looking again".

"Why are you looking for Harry Potter anyways?" asked Dan, "He'll show himself when he wants to".

"Dan he was my best friend during school and he and my sister disappear during the night and did not reappear and I have been looking at every moment I can", said Ron.

"Dad want me to get Grandma or Grandpa or Uncle Bill or Charlie?" asked Dan, "Maybe uncles Fred and George?"

"No", said Ron, "Tell your mother I'll be back tomorrow night".

"Dad you need help let me at least get someone to come with you", said Dan, "How about Matt".

"No", said Ron, "I'll be back tomorrow".

He then walked out the door and towards the broom shed which was now transformed into a mapping area for tracking devices, places where he had searched for Harry, the map of Hogwarts Harry's dad and friends made and lots other things. He crossed off three places that he, Fred, and George had visited in the past week. The whole map was full. He decided to go for a walk. He walked out of the shed and towards the lake. He walked around the lake a few times. He fell asleep there. He woke up in the morning and walked towards the house.

"Daddy wake up", said Lily, "Time for our lessons". Harry woke up sat up used his wand and changed clothes. He did that same thing to Lily.

"Up to the attic Lily", said Harry, "Do some meditating before I come so I can teach you three something new and please get your brothers".

Harry watched Lily leave the room and then went under the bed and grabbed some things (a book, a box full of his books for muggle ways to fight). He walked up to the attic with the box under his arm. He entered the attic and then the box did. He put it to the side and saw the kids all there meditating. He interrupted them and told them to come here. They all came and Harry handed them each a sword (Lily has a red handle, James blue handle, and Sirius a Green handle). He then handed them each a book about sword fighting. He then told them to put them to the side. They did. They were working on reviewing what they learnt two days ago. They did that until lunchtime and them worked up wand less magic for 2 hours then 1-hour break and then last thing was meditation and potions making. Afterwards they had supper and then had free time. That night Ginny left the house with glamour on herself and went to the adoption centre. Harry said he'd really like more children in the family so they were going to adopt. Once she got there she talked with someone about the ages and if they went to a special school during the school time or did they get schooled here. She went and watched the kids all eat and then secretly watched 3 children that caught her eye. They had Lupin's hair.

"Excuse me miss", said Ginny, "But who are those three over there by the table?"

"Oh those three are Jamie Lupin, Kathy Lupin and Jonathon Lupin", said the owner, "Came in about 7 years ago they should be turning 11 in a few days".

Ginny then watched them for a while until she saw some other children walk over to them and push and bully them.

"Ms. Whither", said Ginny, "Don't you do anything?"

"No", said Ms. Whither, "The ones that are bullying them right now are the Justin's they bully all the other kids that are not in their group which apparently those 3 and some younger kids".

"I'll take those three please", said Ginny, "I think they'll be happy".

"Just sign here, here, and here", said Ms. Whither pulling out a contract and a pen. Ginny signed all the places walked over to the three and told them. They quickly left her and came back with small backpacks (Pink Kathy, yellow Jamie, and Olive Jonathon) all the same size. They then left the place. Ginny brought them to the car and drove them home. Once home she called her kids on down and Harry.

"Lily, Sirius, James I would like you to meet Jamie, Kathy, and Jonathon Lupin", said Ginny, "Jamie, Kathy, Jonathon meet your siblings James, Lily and Sirius Potter. You are all the same age".

"A Lupin eh?" asked Harry, "Who's your mother?"

"Nymphadora Tonks", said Kathy with a smile as Ginny toke her glamour off.

"I knew it", Harry said, "I knew they would have been together someday future or past".

"So", said Jamie, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter", said Harry.

"Ok", said Ginny, "My children like to sleep together except for Lily because of her gender so James, Sirius please show Jonathon your room".

"Sure mum", said Sirius and walked upstairs with Jonathon and James.

"Lily can you show Jamie and Kathy your room please", said Harry.

"Sure", said Lily.

The three walked up to the room quietly. Once they reached the room, which now had three beds, and the room was much bigger Lily sat down on her bed and Kathy and Jamie did too.

"Why you guys so glum?" asked Lily.

"We were kidnapped when we were young then was abused", said Kathy, "Jonathon the worst".

"We then ran away and were found on the streets by someone and they brought us to the orphanage", said Jamie, " The owner just had to tell everyone so not to ask us why we were there but that was wrong".

"We then were bullied, shoved, pushed, and anything", said Kathy, "We were actually happy to be adopted".

"Don't worry my dad's the Boy-who-lived he and my mum ran away because they wanted everyone to be safe", said Lily. There then was a knock at the door and 3 boys walked in.

"Dad says we can go!" said James happily, "We're going to Hogwarts all 6 of us".

* * *

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Next chapter: They go to Diagon Alley

Answers to questions are at the beginning


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have reviewed here are the answers to some of your questions:

1. The kids are animagus not animagi, they did not know though until then,

2. The kids are powerfull, so powerfull that they are almost like elementals but they are not

3. I might get a beta reader who knows

4. Thank you

5. Thank you

6. thank you

7.thank you

8. read and find out

9. read and find out

10. The Lupin's were born when Tonks and Remus were both on a trip to Greece, The kids wer kidnapped in Greece (they speak english only) Remus and Tonks were on a 4 year mission. The three were brought to England

11. Non taken

* * *

"Dad says we can go!" said James happily, "We're going to Hogwarts all 6 of us".

"We haven't got our acceptances", said Kathy.

"They just came", said Sirius, "Guess who is a professor there".

"Who?" asked Jamie.

"Your dad", said James happily.

"Jonathon", said Kathy, "You alright you look a bit pale".

"Fine", said Jonathon, "Just a bit tired".

"Well how about we go to bed", said Lily.

"Kids", said Ginny putting her head into the room, "We will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow".

After Ginny left the room the boys followed and went to their room. Lily handed Kathy and Jamie a pair of pyjamas and got into bed.

"Night", said Lily.

Kathy and Jamie did not reply because they were already asleep. Lily just went to bed too. In the morning Lily woke up at 7:00 and then woke Kathy and Jamie up.

"You guys want to come and learn wand less magic and be animagus?" asked Lily.

Lily then showed them how to do wand less some spells and animagi. That toke an hour. James and Sirius were doing the same thing. Once they were done they toke a shower one by one. Kathy turned into a cat and Phoenix, Jamie was a dog and a phoenix and Jonathon was a wolf and a phoenix. Even though none of the six kids knew they were actually animagus since they were born just never able for change.

They then went into the closet (walk in) and Lily showed them their battle things. She showed them theirs (Harry got pink for Kathy yellow for Jamie and Olive for Jonathon).

"We wear these if we are going to battle", said Lily. Lily put on some clothing and so did Kathy and Jamie. The three of them were wearing the same things different colour (strapless top and mini skirt). They then walked to the kitchen. Once their Lily made everyone breakfast put it on the table yelled: Come and eat before all is gone! All the boys rushed down stairs and starting eating. Harry and Ginny came in from the back door.

"Kids make sure you have your fighting things in your backpacks", said Harry, "No clue what will happen while we are there".

"Yes dad", they all said even Kathy, Jonathon, and Jamie.

Harry then put glamour on everyone so they looked different. He made his and Lily's lightning bolt scars disappear.

"Now", said Ginny, "Go get your backpacks we will leave in 10 minutes".

They all left the room and went and grabbed their things and put them in their packs. 10 minutes later they all arrived down there. The kids all had different coloured backpack Lily with her red, James with blue, Sirius with his green, Kathy with the pink, Jamie with yellow, and Jonathon with Olive. Harry opened the door and they all got into the car. Harry drove to the Leaky Cauldron and they all entered. Harry bought 8 butterbeers and then they went out into Diagon Alley.

They bought all their things that they needed and then shrunk and put them in someone's backpack but they did not get a pet. On their way out there was a bang. Harry and Ginny quickly changed and so did everyone else. They then each turned into an animal and ran over to the ruckus. Once there they changed back and ran over to the death eaters. No auror and no order member were there yet. They fought until each and every death eater was unconscious and tied up. Some people in gold then appeared. The 8 saw this ran the other way until there was a dark alley. They turned into their animal forms again and then ran. They got to the leaky cauldron then with a wave of a hand they each were back into normal clothing. They walked in and out threw the door to the muggle world. They got into the car and drove away. Once home they put their backpacks into their rooms and then into the kitchen for a lunch. Once they were done eating Lily brought Kathy and Jonathon to the Library they had and James, Sirius and Jamie went to their indoor Quiddich pitch. They all did what they were doing until dinner when they got downstairs they just found a note: **_Dear kids,_**

_**We are very sorry we did this but Voldemort found out who you were and we were still alive. So we had to leave you alone here. We are terrible sorry but you see he will not go to that house because he does not know where we are. But he knows were we are going but he can not get us. We will see each other in the future. Until then have fun at Hogwarts. Remember if you stay together you will never get hurt. If a dream does not come true then dream a better dream. We will be on the run for a while, so make sure you get to Hogwarts safely. Tell Remus Lupin if he can watch you on holidays oh and Lily you told me you met this little girl Mary ann, she is your cousin. You cannot do magic out of school so you are going to have to go as what you six look like, no glamours, the truth has to come out sooner or later**_

**With love, Daddy and mummy**

Lily made dinner that night for them. They were going to have Kraft dinner. Once they all were done eating each of them went to their rooms except Lily. She did dishes. She then cleaned the kitchen. She finished that went into the living room and saw 6 wrapped things. She called everyone down. She handed one to each of them. She read the card and opened her present. Everyone did the same. They all had the same thing an invisibility cloak. Lily looked around the room and right by the door were 6 animals, 3 cats and 3 owls.

"James, Sirius, Jonathon you pick first", Lily said.

The boys picked the owls, James named his Hedwig (a snowy owl), Jonathon named his whisper (a brown owl), and Sirius named his Uriel (a black owl). Lily and the girls picked up the three kittens, they were tabby's. Jamie named hers Flower, Kathy named hers shadow and Lily named hers Shaun.

"What does your name mean?" asked Kathy to Sirius and Lily

"His means Light of God", said Lily, "Mine is God's gift".

Lily started to cry. She ran upstairs to her parents room locked the doors and fell onto the bed crying. She cried for hours until there was a knock at the door.

"Sweet Flower", called James, "Please open up".

"GO AWAY", yelled Lily.

James got out a spare key he had to all the rooms and opened the door up, he found Lily there on the bed, she had just fainted. He called Shaun and her cat came. He tucked Shaun and Lily into the bed, he then went to bed himself.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY ADD THEM INTO THE REVIEW AND WHO KNOWS MAYBE YOUR IDEA WILL COME ON INTO THE STORY


	6. Chapter 6

It was now time to go to Hogwarts. Neither Harry nor Ginny arrived since they found the note. Lily got a box out of the cupboard and then told everyone what to do with floo powder. They went in one after the other. Once Lily went that was all of them. They then met a family of redheads.

"Excuse me", said Sirius, "Do you mind on showing us where the platform is".

"Of course", said Ron.

Once Ron's first went they all went until Ron, Hermione, the 6 of them, and Mary Ann were there.

"Mary hi", said Lily with a smile, "Long time no see".

"Yeah", said Mary.

"Sorry Ron Weasley and this is my wife Hermione Granger/Weasley", said Ron, "Where are your parents?"

Lily, Sirius and James gulped.

"Not with us", said Kathy.

"Busy at the moment", said Jonathon.

"Do you have a last name?" asked Hermione, "So we can tell your parents you have gotten onto the train".

"No", said Jamie. The 6 of them then went into the barrier. They quickly got onto the train and into an empty compartment at the end of the train. They shut the door and locked it. They were alone for a few hours until there was a knock on the door. Kathy unlocked it and talked to someone.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes", said Kathy. They then got their robes on as the train stopped. They left their luggage on the train and they shrunk their backpacks and put them in one of their pockets. They left the train and walked over to a person calling first years. He said he was Hagrid. They walked to the boats got on and then once they reached the castle they saw a teacher waiting. They walked over to her and so did the rest of the students. Once they were inside the great hall and after almost everyone was called for student roll. There were 9 students still there.

"Peterson, Eric", called Mcgonagall. A boy walked up and sat on the chair.

A few seconds later the hat called Hufflepuff. Then a girl was called she was in Slytherin.

"Lupin, Kathy", said Mcgonagall.

Remus who was at the table looked stunned. Kathy walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat called Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Jonathon", said Mcgonagall.

Again the hat called Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Jamie", said Mcgonagall.

Also Gryffindor

Mcgonagall stared at the last three names then said, "Potter, James".

Everyone started whispering. Albus and Remus jumped at the name being called.

_"I was wondering when the next would come", said the hat._

_"Yeah so what", thought James._

_"Do you want to go where your parent were or in Slytherin?" asked the hat._

_"Don't care", thought James_

"GRYFFINDOR", yelled the hat.

They all started clapping. Mcgonagall waited until it was quiet.

"Potter, Lily", said Mcgonagall. Remus caught a glimpse of her before she was under the hat. She had a scar like Harry's.

_"Perfect", thought the hat, "Another"._

_"Just say Gryffindor", thought Lily._

_"Why?" asked the hat._

_"Say it", though Lily._

_"I'd prefer you were in Ravenclaw", said the Hat._

_"I'm a waiting", thought Lily._

"Gryffindor", said the hat.

"Potter, Sirius", said Mcgonagall.

"Gryffindor", yelled the hat as soon as it touched the head. Sirius walked over to Lily, James, Kathy, Jonathon, and Jamie and sat down. They then listened to Dumbledore speech and then the food appeared. They ate and as soon as everyone was gone for bed they got up and went over to Lupin.

"Hi", said Lily, "Our dad told us to come speak with you once we got here".

"Sure", said Remus. He got up and walked over to corner sat down and then so did the others.

Sirius told him that they had adopted Kathy, Jonathon and Jamie during the summer.

"Wanna know something that should amaze you professor", said James.

"Yes", said Remus, "Call me Moony in private".

"Then you can call us by our nicknames", said Jonathon, "We'll tell you later".

"Anyways", said Jamie.

"Well we have good and bad news", said Kathy.

"Bad news is that mummy and Daddy had to leave us so we will be safe because Voldemort", said Sirius.

"Good news is that we are safe and here and Dad has asked us to ask you if you could watch us during the summer", said James, "We'll stay here during the other holidays".

"I would love to watch you kids. Kathy, Jamie, Jonathon your mother and I have thought you kids has died", said Remus, "Lily where did you get that scar on you head?"

"I was born with it", said Lily, "Just like daddies".

"Ms. Potter I presume what happened where have you Potter's lived for years?" asked Dumbledore walking over to them".

"Godrics Hollow", said Kathy, "somehow rebuilt itself".

"Thank you Ms. Lupin", said Dumbledore.

"Kathy", said Remus, "How'd you get your school supplies?"

"Normal way going to Diagon Alley", said Jamie.

"Did you hear about the attack", said Dumbledore.

"Yes we did", said Jonathon then said, "Good thing those 8 mysterious people were there".

"Yeah", said Jamie.

"Good thing we were there then", said Lily.

"LILY", Kathy said in a fake annoyed coive

"Your were those 8", said Dumbledore.

"Yes we are mum and dad fought then when we got home and we put our backpacks awayand then played whenwewent downstairsthey were gone", said James, "But they said we'll see them in the future".

"Come on Flower", said Sirius, "I'll take you to bed you look tired".

Lily and Sirius got up and left the hall. Jonathon toke Jamie up to the common room next.

"So who's the oldest?" asked Remus.

"Well for me Sirius and Lily it was me first Sirius second and Lily third ", said James.

"Me then Jamie then Jonathon", said Kathy, "Come on James we've told them what we had to lets get to bed".

"You go ahead Spirit", said James, "I'll be there in a while". James then opened his pocket toke his backpack out unshrank it toke out his Invisibility cloak and walked away. Kathy left the hall and went straight to the common room. James put the cloak on when he got outside of the hall opened the door to outside and walked over to the lake. He sat down on the edge. He stared into it until Remus came over to him that was almost 20 minutes later.

"Are you ok James?" asked Remus.

"I don't know Moony", said James, "They left us to save us but in the good side they said they would come back".

"James", said Remus, "Make some friends you will forget what happened in no time".

"I know what Lily and my dad have to do", said James, "And Lily can't do that".

"What does she have to do?" asked Remus.

"She or my dad have to kill Voldemort", said James, "I don't know how I know but she and Sirius don't".

"Do you have a guess?" asked Remus.

"I can see the future", said James, "I saw I was telling someone what she had to do"

"Who?" asked Remus.

"Lily", said James.

"Wow", said Remus, "Have you seen any about your parents lately?"

"I haven't had a vision since they left", said James.

"James come on lets get you to bed", said Remus, "You look tired".

"Professor I think I'll just sit here for a while", said James, "You go in".

"Ok", said Remus. He got up and walked away. He looked like he was leaving but he then made himself invisible and he watched James. James got up 5 minutes after Remus left and dove into the water. He dove to the bottom saw a door. He swam to the door opened it and then climbed in. It was dry. He got out looked around and saw it looked like a house. A man came running down the stairs with his wand and black robes on.

"Sorry I'll just be leaving", said James, "I was just having a swim in the water saw the door and opened it".

"You won't be going anywhere", said the death eater. Just then 2 death eaters appeared at James's side and toke hold of his arms. James sent a kick at one of them and a punch at the other. He used his wand less made the two unconsciousness and then duelled the last one. James won and he then opened the door and swam out as fast as possible. When he reached the top he climbed out dried himself looked both ways. When he saw no one he summoned a broom (Firebolt 3000 Harry bought it for him) and he flew to the top of the roof. He found Lily sitting on the edge of the other side watching the moon. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. They started singing together.

James:_ I was standing by my window,_  
_On one cold and cloudy day  
When I saw that hearse come rolling  
For to carry my mother away _

Lily:_ Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, lord, in the sky _

James:_ I said to that undertaker  
Undertaker please drive slow  
For this lady you are carrying  
Lord, I hate to see here go _

Lily:_ Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, lord, in the sky _

James:_ Oh, I followed close behind her  
Tried to hold up and be brave  
But I could not hide my sorrow  
When they laid her in the grave_  
_  
_Lily:_ Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, lord, in the sky _

I went back home, my home was lonesome  
Missed my mother, she was gone  
All of my brothers, sisters crying  
What a home so sad and lone

James:_ Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, lord, in the sky _

We sang the songs of childhood  
Hymns of faith that made us strong  
Ones that Mother Maybelle taught us  
Hear the angels sing along

Together:_ Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, lord, in the sky _

Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, lord, in the sky

"Hey Prowler", said Lily, "What you doing up here anyways?"

"I went swimming battled 3 death eaters got out dried myself and flew up here", said James, "You?"

"I always do this at night James", said Lily, "It's like someone is calling me".

"Lily you feel that way because of the scar on your head", said James.

Lily stood up and then walked over to the middle. She lay down and looked up into the skies.

**Flashback**

Lily sat there looking at her brothers when they were four. She was staring at them because they had just done accidental magic. James had turned Sirius orange and Sirius got James wet. The two were laughing.

"MUMMY DADDY!" yelled Lily. Harry and Ginny ran upstairs toke out their wands and changed everything back.

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

2 year old Lily, James, and Sirius were in their play pen. Lily had then changed into a Phoenix. James screamed like a baby does and then he changed into the cat and Sirius changed into a dog after he started to cry. Harry and Ginny ran across the room changed the kids back and then placed a spell on them so they could not change back into animagus until they were taught how to.

**End flashback**

**

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed.**

I will update as soon as i can...

**Next chapter Preview:**

**"James each of us have powers", said Lily, "Did you know I can change into any type of form without transfiguration with a wand or that Sirius has super good hearing, and can see threw things if he wants to or that Kathy and Jamie are telepathic and can do teleicenisis and Jonathon has super speed".**

**"I never knew that", said James.**

**"Yeah well I'm the only one who know all of our powers", said Lily, "Mum and dad don't know about it".**

**"Come on Lily how about we go to bed", said James.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Prowler", said Lily, "What you doing up here anyways?"

"I went swimming battled 3 death eaters got out dried myself and flew up here", said James, "You?"

"I always do this at night James", said Lily, "It's like someone is calling me".

"Lily you feel that way because of the scar on your head", said James.

Lily stood up and then walked over to the middle. She lay down and looked up into the skies.

"I know already what I have to do James", said Lily, "I heard mum and dad talking. I also now you can see the future".

"I knew this was going to happen", said James, "Only you, and Professor Lupin know".

"James each of us have powers", said Lily, "Did you know I can change into any type of form without transfiguration with a wand or that Sirius has super good hearing, and can see threw things if he wants to or that Kathy and Jamie are telepathic and can do teleicenisis and Jonathon has super speed".

"I never knew that", said James.

"Yeah well I'm the only one who know all of our powers", said Lily, "Mum and dad don't know about it".

"Come on Lily how about we go to bed", said James.

"No", said Lily, "I know where mum and dad are James and I'm leaving to go get them".

"But Lily the teachers will get suspicious it's the first day tomorrow", said James.

Jonathon just then ran speedy fast onto the roof and stopped beside Lily.

"Sirius heard you", said Jonathon, "He asked me what you are doing".

"I'm doing something", said Lily, "The youngest out of all of us because you all are older then me Jonathon you guys are a month older then us and I'm the youngest out of us three".

"James what is she going to do?" demanded Jonathon.

"Go after something we have lost", said James, "Come on Jonathon let's leave her to it".

Jonathon toke hold of James's arm and sped off with him and into their common room. Lily sat there for a good half hour. She sat up toke her backpack out made it normal size toke out some normal clothing put them on closed her backpack and then put her backpack on. She decided to wear a strap-less shirt that was half so her stomach showed. She was also wearing a mini skirt. She put some lip gloss on and some eye shadow. If you saw her she was pretty hot. She then walked over to the broom got on it and flew off of Hogwarts grounds and away from Hogwarts. She flew all the way to the house with a few stops along the way. She ran into the house grabbed some important things and left. She then flew to the Weasley household and left a box of Ron's things on the porch. She flew all night putting peoples things back. After that she flew towards a hotel she saw.

Sirius woke up bright and early and walked towards the great hall. When he got there, were at least half the school there. He went and sat down with his siblings and they just sat there thinking about what will happen to their sister.

"James any news?" asked Kathy.

"She still has not written to us", said Sirius.

"Hello", said Samantha, "I'm Samantha Weasley your cousin"

"Samantha", yelled someone down the seats. There were no teachers they're yet, "Remember my saying?"

"Emily their new and probably upset", said Samantha, "Have you seen the Daily Prophet yet? Their parents left them".

A group of people from houses passed the table where the 5 sat and they walked by on purpose and the whispered "Freaks".

Kathy and Jamie stood up with the boys behind them and walked out. They walked until they reached their first class (transfiguration).

Kathy: _I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
_Jamie_: What's another night all alone?   
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

_Chorus:  
_Sirius: _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me   
Tonight..._

James: _And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

Jonathon:_ I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
_

They walked into the classroom and Jamie and James sat on one desk and Jonathon and Sirius on another table. Kathy standing between Jonathon and Sirius, she was on the floor and her hands were on the table._  
_

All:_ What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

I'm just a kid repeat x5

James and Jamie: _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

Jonathon and Sirius:_ I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

Kathy:_ I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

People started filling into the classroom Jamie, Sirius, James and Jonathon hurried to sit on a chair. A girl came into the classroom last with scars and bruises. She sat down beside Sirius because that was the last spot

"Hi", she said, "I'm Jillian Malfoy my twin brother Danny Malfoy is in Slytherin while I'm in Gryffindor with you. You must be a Potter".

"Nice to meet you I'm Sirius Potter the two in front of us are Kathy Lupin and James Potter and the two on your right are Jamie and Jonathon Lupin", said Sirius, "Why do you have bruises on your body?"

"Sirius I know I can trust you so I'll tell you", whispered Jillian, "I get abused be my dad my parents split up when I was younger and my mum toke Danny and I went with my dad".

"What kind of abuse?" whispered Sirius.

"I'll tell you later", whispered Jillian.

Mcgonagall walked into the class and they started. She did role until she reached Lily's name because no one answered.

"Miss. Potter", Mcgonagall recalled, "Mr. Potter do you know where Miss. Lily Potter is?"

"Nope", all 5 lied.

They went along the class smoothly earning themselves 20 points together and lost 3 points for changing the desk into a rat. Once over Mcgonagall asked to speak with James alone.

"He'll be in Herbology on time now go", she said. The 4 left while James walked to the front.

"Yes professor what would you like?" asked James.

"Where is your sister?" she asked, "She is in grave danger if you have not known".

"Oh I know", he said, "I have visions and I saw myself telling Lily. And just so you know she has left the school to find our parents. She did this on her own will".

James walked out and went towards the green houses. After a double period with Slytherin they went to lunch. Once every student was there Dumbledore stood up to say something.

"Hello students", he said, "This year I have decided that we shall have a muggle talent show so if you have an act to show sign up for auditions and then we'll chose 20 of you to perform and for things you'll need muggle we'll handle that but if you need music and you have it hand it over during your audition and we'll have muggle stuff here for it. Auditions will be in 3 days and the show will be in 6 days".

The students started eating but the Lupins and the Potter's sat for 5 minutes playing with their food got up with their backpacks slung onto their left arm and left the hall. Once out there they walked outside and towards the lake.

"What should we do?" asked Jamie.

"Well we should do a group one then in a two group or 3 group", said Jamie.

"How about I do a solo one for the second so the Potters can go together and Jamie and Jonathon can go together", said Kathy, "I mean we all love to sing and dance".

"Ok", they said.

"I have this song for the group one", said Jonathon, "Its called Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan".

"Jonathon haven't heard you speak for a long time", said Kathy.

"Well I feel that now is the time to speak", he said, and "What do you think of the song?"

"I've heard it a few times and I like it", said Jamie, "Sirius? James?"

"Sure", they said.

Then James said, "What song you guys going to sing?"

"We might do One day by simple Plan", said Jamie.

"Or Pieces by Sum 41", said Jonathon.

"Well we have been thinking about the gong we will do", said Sirius.

"We will be", said James.

"Singing", said Sirius.

"Shut Up by Simple Plan", they said.

"What about you Sis?" asked Jonathon.

"It's a surprise", Kathy said, "But I will tell you I'm dedicating it to Lily to get back save healthy and with mum and dad".

Kathy walked off and back towards the school. She went up to the common room where it was still empty and she ran up to her dorm she shared with 7 girls 3 of which were Jamie, and Lily and a girl that Sirius met named Jillian. Kathy walked over to her bed which was the farthest from the door and crawled under grabbed some papers and came out. She looked at the papers and decided to sing a song my Hilary Duff called Who's that girl. She got the 3 c.d. that they would all need out of her trunk and placed them on Jamie's bed with a note on it. She then left the room and went down there to see a girl crying. Kathy thought they all must still be at Lunch. Kathy walked over to the girl.

"What's the matter?" asked Kathy.

"My father that's what's wrong", the girl said, "He wants me home for Christmas but I don't want to because I know what he's going to do".

"Then tell him no", said Kathy.

"That won't do for a Malfoy", she said.

"Are you doing the talent show?" asked Kathy.

"I'm not", the girl said, "I'm Jillian by the way".

"We'd better get to class", said Kathy, "Potions double".

"My auntie teaches that class", said Jillian, "Mandy Parkinson".

"Come on", said Kathy. She toke off her backpack and opened it and handed Jillian tissues. Jillian whipped her eyes and then threw it away. Kathy put the Pink backpack back on and handed Jillian hers. Kathy and the 5 had a 1-sling backpack.

The 2 walked in silence until they reached the class were they entered just on time. They sat down at the back Jillian with Kathy and Jamie. After class Jillian talked with her auntie. While the 5 left class.

"The c.d.s are on your bed Jamie", said Kathy. Kathy then walked off ignoring what people said until she reached the owlery. No one was there.

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong  


She walked over to the owls looked for her dad's owl that they all shared and called her over. She pats the owl while she stood by a window._  
_

_I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III_

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets  


Kathy toke the owl (Hedwig) back and started to leave as she was finishing the song._  
_

_No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair_

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Kathy left the owlrey and ran to her next lessen DADA. She was late by 1 minutes so she lost 1 point. They did everything as told.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry I have not updated lately. Basketball games and practices and my music and school kept me off the computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily was going to land in a few minutes because she was there at last. Once landed Lily ran towards the house and knocked until someone answered.

"Hello", the man said, "Dudley Dursley here".

"Hi I'm Lily Potter and I know my parents are here", she said.

"One moment", Dudley said then he yelled, "HARRY POTTER A VISITOR!"

"TELL THEM I'M NOT HERE", Harry yelled back.

"You heard him", said Dudley.

"DADDY!" yelled Lily, "I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW NOT LATER! NOW!"

Harry came out of the kitchen followed by Ginny and they ran to hug Lily.

"How did you ever find out?" asked Ginny.

"Well it toke me a long time until when I was on the school roof my scar well I had a vision from my scar", said Lily.

"Come on dear let's get you back to school with us", said Harry, "It's the least we can do since you found us. We'll leave in 4 days".

It was a after the auditions during dinner when who got in was announced.

"We would like to say it was hard to chose", said Dumbledore, "And we choose in order of the performance".

"Henry Gonstein, Julia Simpson, Sarah and Hilary Bulstrode, Jerry Holmes", said Mcgonagall. She went on and on until she reached the last few performances, "Jamie and Jonathon Lupin, then James and Sirius Potter, then after that will be Kathy Lupin and lastly all 5 together".

Everyone clapped for the names called. People who were around the 5 called them names but they were nick named the inseparable 5. The 5 stood up quietly telling Jillian they were not hungry and left the hall. None of the 5 ate except at breakfast. They went to an empty classroom shut the door and walked over to the teacher's desk. Jamie, Kathy, and Jonathon sat on the desk while James and Sirius sat on a student's desk. They talked until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Jamie.

Remus entered the room with Tonks behind him. The 3 on the teacher's desk ran and hugged their biological mother.

"Why have you 5 not been eating?" asked Tonks, "We are looking all over for Lily Potter you should eat".

"We were not hungry", they said telling half the truth.

"Well I got you these", said Tonks handing them each a pair of clothes, "For the show". Tonks then left the room. They each looked at the clothes and saw two things.

"Probably for the together and duet one", said James.

"Now you 5", said Remus, "What are you doing leaving dinner that early".

"Like we said we only came to that dinner because of the announcements", said Sirius, "We have some practicing if you don't mind".

Remus left the room and shut the door behind them.

James: _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
_Jamie: _Do you ever feel out of place?  
_Jonathon: _Like somehow you just don't belong  
_Kathy:_ And no one understands you  
_Sirius:_ Do you ever wanna run away?  
_All:_ Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

James: _No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

Kathy:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Jamie:_ Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_Jonathon:_ Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Sirius:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

All:_ No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

Girls:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

Boys:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
_All: _Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

They finished the song unaware that someone was watching them through a secret window that was hidden. But Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore were watching.

"Albus what has happened to them?" asked Tonks, "They don't even eat dinner and Lunch".

"The potter's left them to keep them safe", said Dumbledore, "Their sister left to do something I think to find her parents".

"Oh", Tonks said.

"Headmaster", said Remus, "Do you think it was right to put them on the stage? I mean no one likes them except Jillian Malfoy".

"Minerva and I thought they could make more friends if they got in", said Dumbledore, "Also because they have beautiful singing voices".

"What are they singing?" asked Lupin.

"I do believe that will be a surprise to you", said Dumbledore, "Also I will tell you Your daughter Kathy actually dedicated the song she sang alone to Lily and Harry and Ginny to come back safe".

"They're leaving", said Tonks.

"I see", said Remus.

"Come on", said Dumbledore. Dumbledore led Tonks and Remus out of the spot they were and they went their separate ways. Remus went towards his office Tonks left the school and Dumbledore went to his office.

"Lily", said Harry, "I've been busy helping around the house so I haven't talked with you a lot".

"I know", said Lily.

"How come you didn't bring your siblings or at least Kathy or James their the oldest of you 6".

"The Lupins are older then us by a month", said Lily, "I didn't want to bring danger to my siblings because daddy I know what you have to so and I know what I'll be doing to. We have to kill Voldemort together because of the love in out hearts".

"But Lily", said Ginny, "Voldemort knows about the family".

"Oh I know", said Lily.

"Well we'll leave as soon as we can", said Harry.

"Come on mummy I'll help you pack some things into my backpack", Lily said.

Ginny toke Lily out of the kitchen and up towards a bedroom and they packed the things.

"So how is everyone?" asked Ginny.

"They're doing great", said Lily, "I hope".

"Come on Lily", said Ginny, "Let's get you to bed".

Lily got into the bed grabbed her backpack toke out her diary and wrote in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've finally found my parents a couple days ago, which I told you about. We're going back tomorrow but a long way by walking in the day and flying at night. We should be there in 1 or two days time. I really miss my brothers and sisters a lot but it was worth coming to find Mummy and daddy. My dad's cousin Dudley Dursley has 1 kid that I met today his name is Gary. He is 17 years old. He really disliked meeting me today. If I were Gary I would be nice to their second cousin's or at least ignore me. _

_GOTTA GO,_

_Lily_

Lily put her diary back into the backpack and fell asleep. The next morning Lily woke up toke a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a red sundress. She put her hair into a ponytail. She went towards the kitchen and made herself a breakfast. She then ate and got ready to leave. Harry and Ginny were up 5 minutes later and ready 15 minutes later. They left with the brooms shrunk in Lily's backpack. They walked for a few hours when they stopped to have a lunch. They then walked until they reached a bus station. They got tickets to a town beside them.


	9. Chapter 9

The song in this chapter is called in to deep by sum 41(I THINK)

* * *

James, Jonathon, Kathy, Sirius, and James were all on the roof meditating.

"MR. POTTER", yelled a teacher coming outside, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF!"

"GETTING PEACE AND QUIET!" yelled James.

"2 POTTERS UP THERE THEN", yelled Mcgonagall (teacher).

"TO BE EXACT", yelled Kathy, "3 LUPINS AND 2 POTTER'S".

"WE GOT PERMISSION", lied Jamie. Jonathon made fake permission notes and threw them down.

They all got onto a broom and flew down.

"Happy?" asked Jonathon.

They walked to the Lake and sat down putting their feet on the water. One at a time they left. It was until Jonathon was there alone. He stared into the water. He started to sing:

_The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time. _

Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you I lose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.

Jonathon finished the song. He wondered when the Potter family would ever be safe and happy again. He got tears in his eyes. He wiped them away as someone came beside him and sat down.

"Hey buddy", said Remus, "How are you?"

"I know you're my father but it not any of your business", said Jonathon. He got up and walked away. He found Kathy waiting for him by the doors she put her arm around his neck and they walked inside to the great hall.

"Come on you guys we should practice", Jamie said once dinner was over.

"I'll be right back", said Kathy.

* * *

This is for all who have waited a long time for me to update.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has the talent show in it so it will have quite a few songs in it...

* * *

Kathy walked over to the head table were Dumbledore was. She spoke with him and he nodded. She walked back to her siblings gathered her things and left the hall. She walked to a class room. She shut the door put a silencing charm on the door and she went to the teachers desk. 

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"This is for you mum and dad. I want you home", whispered Kathy.

"Ms. Lupin what are you doing in here alone in my chair all in all?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I don't now professor", said Kathy, "Its best to be alone some of the time".

"Kathy", said Mcgonagall, "They'll be back when they can".

"I know", said Kathy.

* * *

It was the day of the talent show. The Lupins and Potter's all got ready for their show. Kathy was wearing a white short skirt and a pink tank top with her hair down. Jamie was wearing the same thing except a yellow tank top. James, Sirius, and Jonathon were wearing tuxedos each a different colour. 

When it was time for Sirius and James to go up.

_Sirius: There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

The two did 3 back flops

_  
James: It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right _

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

Sirius: So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
James: Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

They did a high jump with 3 sumersaults in the air

_  
Sirius: You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not _

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

James: So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

Sirius: So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
They then started to tap their feet._  
James: Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

James: Bring me down  
Sirius: shut up, shut up, shut up  
James: Won't bring me down  
Sirius:shut up, shut up, shut up  
James:Bring me down  
Siriusshut up, shut up, shut up  
Both:Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

They finished with the group clapping. Next went Jonathon and Jamie

The two were dancing

_Jonathon: Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I gotta follow  
Cuz you can't let go _

I don't wanna hear it  
_And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but _

Jamie: One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

They started doing a few arm hand springs and a back flip

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care  
So tell me are you  
On a mission to bring me down?_

A back hand spring, one hand cartwheel

_Jonathon: I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but_

_  
One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want_ _to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day _

Both: Go away  
Don't look at me  
Cuz we're not the same  
And you can't do nothing  
You can say  
That it's not okay  
But I'm not afraid  
And you can't do nothing

Jamie: One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
Jonathon: To do what I want to  
_And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day  
One day _

Both: Nanana... One day x4

Again everyone clapped. Kathy came onto the stage. She looked around toke a deep breath conjured a stool sat on it and started to sing.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed

I'm thinking about something. this story is almost finished i think 5 or 6 more chapters. But for the sequel when they go into their second year what should the problem be that year and should any of them get a pet?


	11. Chapter 11

"The song I have sang is for my sister Lily and my parents", said Kathy.

Jamie walked onto the stage with the boys changed already in a shirt and jeans.

They were just starting the song when Kathy looked around the room jumped off the stage ran towards her parents and Lily. Changed Lily's clothing and brought her back to the front. For once in a long time Kathy was smiling. She whispered the song into Lily's ear and Lily smiled.

James: _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
_Jamie: _Do you ever feel out of place?  
_Jonathon: _Like somehow you just don't belong  
_Kathy:_ And no one understands you  
_Sirius:_ Do you ever wanna run away?  
_Lily:_ Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

James: _No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

Kathy and Lily:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Jamie:_ Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
_Lily:_ Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_Jonathon:_ Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Sirius:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Lily:_ No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

Girls:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

Boys:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
_All: _Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

The whole room began clapping. Lily and Kathy jumped off the stage making their siblings to follow.

"COME ON YOU GUYS", yelled Kathy.

"WE FOUND PEOPLE", yelled Lily, "YOU WANNA MEET THEM! REMUS COME ALONG". The 6 ran through the crowd towards the back and hugged their parents. They dragged their parents out of the room with the teachers following not knowing who it was. The Potters and Lupin's brought their parents outside and towards the lake they sat down and hugged each other. The teachers came out minutes later.

"Ms. Potter how'd you get back?" asked Dumbledore.

"With these kind people", said Lily, "Duh".

"Thank you for bringing back our student Mr.." said Dumbledore, "What's your name?"

"HARRY POTTER", the 6 chanted together, "OUR DADDY".

"And who is this kind lady over here?" asked Harry to his kids.

"OUR MUMMY", they chanted again.

"Ginny", said Ron coming through the doors he and Hermione watched the show.

"AND HARRY", Lily chanted.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled with a smile. She ran and hugged Harry and Ginny and Ron did too.

"Hi Ron hey Hermione", they said, "Have you met our kids?"

"Yes we have", said Ron.

"So Lily who are your friends here?" asked Ginny.

"Us and Jillian Malfoy", said Lily, "And before you ask me about Samantha she thinks I betrayed her and Mary Ann thinks so too".

There was a boom.

"What was that?" asked Lily, "Daddy".

"Voldemort", said Harry, "Come on kids get inside".

"NO", they chanted.

"4TH YEAR AND UP GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE FOR A BATTLE", yelled Harry.

Students ran outside and ran over.

"Amanda", said Hermione, "Take these 6 inside immediately".

"BUT WE WANNA HELP", they all yelled.

"NO", all the adults yelled.

Amanda dragged the 6 away and into the school. She ran back outside.

"WHO HERE KNOWS MORE THAN 4TH YEAR SPELLS?" yelled James.

15 hands were raised.

"COME HERE", yelled Jamie.

2 first years, 6 second years and 7 third years walked up to the six. They were told the plan.

"All ready?" asked Kathy.

"Ready", they all said.

Lily and Kathy got the third years out the door. Jonathon and Jamie got the second years out from a passage in the dungeons and Sirius and James got the first years out by brooms from the roof. The 6 ran back to the great hall put their hands together and yelled FOREVER! They each went different ways. James threw the front doors, Jamie and Jonathon from different passageways and Kathy, Sirius and Lily flew from different spots of the school. Lily flew towards the forest talked to the animals there and they were helping. The others were fighting together. Lily flew over the battle for an hour until she saw Harry fighting Voldemort. Harry was on the ground screaming.

* * *

The song in this chapter is called Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

Thanks to all who have reviewed...

Anyways if you have any ideas what the problem should be for the sequel can be tell me in your review please


	12. Chapter 12

"**NO", **Lily yelled, "DADDY!

Voldemort was looking around. Lily jumped off the broom did a sumersault in the air and landed behing Voldemort. Harry was standing now.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", Harry and Lily yelled at the same time. Lily then ran jumped onto her broom and zoomed off. But someone saw her. Harry saw here.

Lily flew into the school from the front doors she flew over to her siblings who were sitting on the teachers table in the great hall. All the other kids had left to go to their dorms. Lily ran and joined them.

James: _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
_Jamie: _Do you ever feel out of place?  
_Jonathon: _Like somehow you just don't belong  
_Kathy:_ And no one understands you  
_Sirius:_ Do you ever wanna run away?  
_Lily:_ Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

James: _No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

Kathy and Lily:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Jamie:_ Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
_Lily:_ Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_Jonathon:_ Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Sirius:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Lily:_ No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

Girls:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

Boys:_ To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
_All: _Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

"We did it", said Lily

* * *

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

The last three chapters before the sequel may be short and i'm sorry for that


	13. Chapter 13

"3-2-1", yelled James.

"TOGETHER FOREVER", they chanted. Jamie tagged James. James tagged Lily who tagged Sirius who tagged Jonathon who tagged Kathy. They then started chasing after each other and laughing. They never noticed someone open the door and watch them. They all took out their wands and started to chant 'Unis gwith moth a toma loopa gola hoo'. The hall changed. It now was a beautiful looking room with new silver and gold tables. Lily waved her wand and they all were wearing their favourite clothes. Girls had tank tops and mini skirts. The boy's baggy jeans and shirts that say 'Welcome to my life' on the back it had 2 dogs, 2 wolves, 2 cats, and 2 phoenixes. The girls had the same except it was on their fronts. The girls were wearing their favourite colored tops and silver skirts the boys had the black shirts and blue jeans.

"Ploppy madu", said Lily.

"Nasa", said James.

"Ma", said Sirius.

"Shut up", Jonathon and Jamie said.

"No", the three said.

"Cat you coming?" asked Lily, "Are you coming White star?"

"Why not", said Kathy, "Sometimes girls need to break the rules".

"That's supposed to be our job", said James.

"Not all the time", said Jamie.

"You want to bet dear sister", asked Jonathon.

"Dear Merlin, No way", said Kathy.

"My aren't we happy", said Draco Malfoy walking into the room.

Kathy went over to Jonathon and James went over to Lily. Sirius and Jamie were just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius, "You're a death eater".

"For you of course", said Malfoy, "I've got my son getting the girl of mine"

"You stay away from our friend", yelled James.

"My daughter", said Malfoy, "Ah here you are Danny".

"GET OFF OF ME DANIAL", yelled Jillian.

"Shut up", screamed Danny, "I'M DANNY NOW".

"Leave the girl alone", said Sirius, "She may be a Malfoy but she is not like one".

"I'll make you a deal then", said Draco, "Two of you will come with me".

"WHEN HELL FREEZES", screamed Jonathon and Lily.

"Danny go and get my father", said Draco, "You know the new dark lord".

"Yes father", said Danny.

Draco grabbed hold of Kathy and put his wand to her neck.

"Do anything and she dies", he said.

"JAMES, GET Dad", yelled Lily who was really scared.

"_Jonathon", thought Kathy, "Go get dad"._

Jonathon then ran with his speed out the door and to the adults who were outside still. He stopped.

"Harry, Remus", said Jonathon, "The others".

"What about the others?" asked Harry.

"Draco Malfoy", said Jonathon, "Great hall".

"Oh shit", said Harry, "Ginny, got around to the door in the back with Tonks, Moony come with me".

The two groups separated as they entered the school. Jonathon ran back into the great hall before they even told him to stay.

"Good job", said James.

"Crucio", Draco said his wand pointing at Kathy. Kathy screamed and screamed until the spell was taken off.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT TOKE ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I PROBALY WON'T UPDATE THIS STORY FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS BECAUSE OF EXAMS...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW PEOPLE

PLZ CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING PLEASE


	14. Chapter 14

Top of Form

CHAPTER 14

"If anyone else do that this girl dies," Draco said.

Just then Snape and Lucius walked in with Danny.

"Severus, leave," Lucius ordered.

Snape left the room with Danny.

"Which one of you defeated my Lord?" demanded Lucius, taking his wand out.

No one spoke,

A few minutes later Sirius said, "Kathy, it's alright, dad will come. Come here."

Lucius shot a stunner at Sirius while Draco sent a stunner at Kathy.

"Don't!" yelled Lily, "UNSTUN THEM!

"Tell me who killed my Lord." orderedLucius.

"I did," Jonathon and Jamie said at the same time, "With Harry Potter."

"Then I shall kill you both," Lucius said, "Draco, grab that girl with the bolt on her head, Harry Potter's daughter".

"Yes, father," Draco said, as he quickly grabbed Lily.

"Lusmatidomalegu," Lucius muttered with his wand pointed at Lily. Lily fell to the floor, not moving at all.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," yelled James, running over to her.

"You will find out soon enough. Shame you tried to trick me," said Lucius, leaving the room with Draco behind him. But they were stopped by Harry and Remus at the door, at the same time Ginny and Tonks ran in from the back. The two women ran over to the children.

"Ennervate," Tonks muttered at Sirius and Kathy, while Ginny ran over to Lily and tried to wake her up. Ginny checked for a pulse. She had one.

Harry ran over to Lily, and did a magical medical exam that would tell him what was wrong.

On a piece of parchment her name, age and what was wrong with her appeared.

"Dad, what's wrong with Lily?" asked Sirius.

"She's..." said Harry.

"She's in a coma", whispered Harry. He had tears in his eyes.

James was hugging Ginny, Remus was hugging his kids and Sirius was hugging Tonks, while Harry just knelt down crying.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong, you just saved the world?" asked Ron, coming into the room.

"Lily," was all Harry could say. Ron looked at Harry, saw Lily, and understood what he was talking about.

MGonagall ran into the room and saw what was wrong with all these people, so she brought them out of the Great Hall. Poppy Pomfrey went inside and checked Lily over. She brought Lily up to the hospital wing and put the drapes around her bed.

A few hours later James came in alone.

"Madam Pomfrey, will she be alright?" he asked. "I mean, she is strong enough for a first year to kill someone with my dad, right?"

"James, I don't know if she'll be alright or not", said Pomfrey, "I don't even know when she'll come out".

James nodded and left the room.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter and i'm sorry, chatper 15 is longer

Thank u to my wonderful beta Anette for this chapter

Thanks to all who'll review!


	15. Chapter 15

When everyone went home, James stayed back at the school with the Lupin children. They were going to go and live with their real parents.

"It was great to have a year of a life as a Potter," said Kathy.

"We'll visit," said Jonathon.

"Don't bother" said James. "Because I don't want any visitors this summer."

"James, we know you are upset, but what else can we do?" asked Jamie.

"YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND," yelled James. "IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S LIKE THAT."

Teacher's were standing close by, but not that close to be seen. They wanted to know what was going on and what was going to happen.

"It wasn't you fault James," said Jonathon.

"Yes it was, I should have jumped in front of her, instead I just stood there." He said.

"James, I was there as well," said Jonathon, "I could have grabbed her."

"Well, you can have that feeling JonJon, but I'm saying it's my fault because it is," said James

"I can't deal with this," said Kathy and walked away, leaving her things where she used to stand.

"We're with her," Jamie and Jonathon said, and ran to Kathy.

James went the other way outside to the lake.

I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I've said too much  
Been too unkind

I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that  
It's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do

So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to  
laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry

I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away

Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more

Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side

But I just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

"Bravo Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, coming over to him and sitting down.

"What would you like ma'am?" asked James.

"So much like your father," said McGonagall.

"I'm waiting," said James.

"Yes, well, I was talking to a headmaster on a muggle school that deals with your problems, it's a singing school. I was wondering if you'd like to go there for a year," she asked "You'll be able to communicate with your family twice a day over the phone."

"Where?" asked James.

"Salem Institute is in New York City," said McGonagall.

"I'm not going anywhere," said James.

"I'll talk to your parents then," said Mcgonagall, and then she walked away.

A few hours later James left by floo to go home. When he got there his parents were sitting at the table, looking at a brochure.

"This would be a good school for him to go to Harry," said Ginny. They didn't know James was there.

"But what about Sirius?" asked Harry. "What will we tell him?"

"The truth." said Ginny.

"If you're going to talk about me, you could at least acknowlege me," said James.

"James we would like you to try out Salem", said Ginny.

"No", James said flat out.

"James, don't make me force you," said Harry.

"I'M NOT GOING!" yelled James. "YOU MAY THINK THAT, BUT I'M NOT!"

"James please do this for us," said Ginny.

"I'M NOT GOING!" screamed James.

"Don't make me force you young man," said Harry.

"James, please," said Ginny. "For Lily."

"DON'T BRING LILY INTO THIS MUM!" screamed James. "AND I'M NOT GOING TO THE DAMN SCHOOL, I'M STAYING BY LILY'S SIDE AT ALL TIMES!" He then ran out of the house and into the woods behind their house. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He sunk down to the ground and tears started to fall. He sat there for a couple of hours, but suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes and twigs being snapped

"Prowler," said the person.

James then noticed it was just Sirius.

"Yes," answered James.

When Sirius finally got out of the bushes he had scractches all over his arms and face, from the branches and the bushes he went through. Since he was wearing shorts you could see a bruise on the back of his leg.

"Where did you get the bruise?" asked James.

"I fell," said Sirius. "Twice."

James started to giggle at Sirius for being so clumsy.

"Want some comforting buddy?" Sirius asked.

"Please, after hearing what mum and dad want me to do, I need it," James replied.

"I heard," Sirius said. "Do you want to know something James?"

"As long as it not about Salem," James said.

"Well, please, can I say something about Salem?" Sirius asked again.

"One thing," James answered.

"Why don't you want to go?" Sirius asked.

"Because…." James said, to tell you the truth he was stumped. "Because I won't be near my home and family, and especially not Lily".

"Hey James, tell you what, if you go and talk to mum and dad about it properly," Sirius said. "And you go to Salem, I'll give you my Firebolt".

"But you love your broom," James protested.

"Yes, but I love you more." said Sirius. "And I really want you to go."

"Really?" asked James.

"Really." said Sirius. He spit on his hand and put it out. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." said James, he spat on his hand too, and they shook.

For the next 3 hours James and Sirius walked back to the house. While they walked, they talked about bunches of things. Especially Quiddich, lots of that. When they got home, Harry quickly went and hugged James.

"We were worried sick, James" Harry rambled.

"Sorry dad," James said, and then seconds later he said: "Dad?"

"What is it son?" Harry asked.  
"I would love to talk about Salem with you and mum, to learn facts and stuff, and look at the brochure. Maybe you could apparate us there to have a look around?" James said with a smile

Harry and Ginny smiled. They were happy James was willing to try out the school.

* * *

thk u to all who have reviewed for this chapter

thank you Annete (did i spell that correctly) for being my beta again for this chapter.

Click that beautiful button down there and review review review

P.S. Next Chapter is going to be stuff with the Lupin's


End file.
